1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries may be reused by repeatedly discharging and recharging, unlike primary batteries, which are not rechargeable. The secondary batteries may be used as energy sources for mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supplies. The secondary batteries may be used in a single battery type or a battery module type (composed of a plurality of batteries connected in one unit), in accordance with the requirements of various available external devices.